power rangers mystic gems
by jamie ' gold ranger' rees
Summary: This story is about seven kids who are given the power of the gems to defend the earth from evil. Hi all I wasn't able to access this site for a while but now I'm back and am working on the latest episode chapter, which will be posted soon.
1. Default Chapter

Power Rangers Mystic Gems 

Prologue 

In each century the gems of fire,air,earth,water,flower,thunder and ice are called upon. 

To be used by extraordinary warriors who destiny's are the same to one noble cause. 

To use holy power and heroic strength in their quest for justice. 

And use their power to defeat the forces of darkness and evil. 

The mystic gem warriors must be called upon. 

In the year 2005 the alien race the hycrenan wave led by the diabolical lord Hycron have come to conquer the world. 

So the ancient wizard asomodieus and his apprentice marina come to create the mystic gem rangers of this century . 

7 kids are chosen from the island of emerald falls to become the rangers. 


	2. 1.power of the gems

The power of the gems 

Season1 episode1 

It was a cool December on the island of Emerald Falls and 15 year old Jake Wilson was adjusting to his new settings. Jake had come from New York city to Emerald Falls because his father had a new job here as the owner of the magazine called StileS. It was about fashion tips and choosing the best clothes to wear in the summer. His mother was a chef at a restaurant and he had a sister named Tina who was 11. 

"Dear Rick, I'm finally here after two weeks of travel. I've arrived at Emerald Falls, I hope you're having a good time in New York because this place definitely is not New York.There's one city on this island and a few buildings outside the city. I'm going to try to adjust well see ya''. Jake had just finished speaking in his recorder creating messages to send to his best friend Rick in New York. 

"Jake you better go to bed you don't want to be late for your first day." 

" Okay mom'', Jake replied. He crawled into bed unaware of the events that would change his life tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, in the blackness of space a huge starship was zooming towards earth it was shaped like a pyramid but it was connected to a circle shaped ship with four points on each side. Inside were hundreds of monsters and black and brown soldiers wearing helmets with brown stripes.The enormous ship landed in the ocean near an uninhabited island just 80 yards from Emerald Falls.The monsters and soldiers gathered in a huge room with hi tech equipment and a wall full of cryo rooms where the worst monsters were kept for the invasion. Four generals were standing on a stage where their lord would come out from. 

He emerged, a being that had golden skin, a hawk like head with glowing red eyes. He wore a black robe with golden lines in a twirling pattern. He was lord Hycron of the Hycrean wave, a race of hawk warriors who liked to battle and conquer other planets. 

"The army is ready my lord'', one general said, Flatmouth a silvery blue skinned creature with wings and a flat beaked mouth. 

"This will be excellent finally we conquer the jewel of this system, the earth'', Tecra said.She was a humanoid being with silvery pants, breastplate and shoulder blades with black hair.Another general was Shadoword, a black robed being with no face just darkness with two red eyes.The fourth general was Deathdrone, an intelligent robot that had a long neck , square body, a small circle head with a cylinder shaped mouth. 

"Followers of the Hycrean wave we have reached our goal, landing on earth '' Hycron said to his followers. 

"We now will conquer the earth and the gems of power will be MINE!'' Hycron shouted, all the beings went up in an uproar. 

" but first we need to secure our first human hostages '' he said. 

" Flatmouth" 

"Yes my lord " , he replied. 

"I want you to lead a raiding party to the nearest human inhabited island and capture the humans" Hycron ordered. 

" Yes my lord it will be done", then he disappeared in a flash of energy. 

Jake's father drove him to school .The car stopped at a building that was Emerald city high school. 

"Have a good time at school son", his dad said. 

"I will dad " Jake said and he stepped out of the car and walked up to the school doors. 

Jake was sitting in a chair in the principal's office when a chubby man with black hair and glasses came and sat down in a chair behind the desk. 

" Ah, you must be Jake Wilson. Welcome to Emerald Falls, I hear your from New York. I'm the principal Gary Larman" he said and he bent over to shake Jake's hand . 

" Nice to meet you sir " Jake replied . 

" I'm a big fan of your father's magazine. I hope you will find that things in Emerald Falls are different to the hustle and bustle of New York". 

"I'm sure it's very different" Jake replied and left. 

In upper Emerald city, Flatmouth and his soldiers appeared." Bronzos' attack" he shouted then the bronzos' started to attack the civilians, they were running away screaming from them. 

" Ha ha ha. Foolish humans you now will be held captive and be enslaved for the glory of Lord Hycron" Flatmouth shouted and then fired a blue energy bolt at a car, destroying it. 

Meanwhile, at Emerald city high Jake was having his lunch when a girl with brown hair wearing a pink top and blue shorts came up to him. 

" Hi, my name is Lara Tereman you're the new boy right " she said . 

" Yeah, I'm Jake Wilson. Just came from New York city" replied Jake . 

''That's nice how are things in the big apple? '' Lara asked . 

" Pretty alright. I've seen that Emerald falls looks pretty nice as well. Principal Larman sure want's me to blend in straight away" he said. 

" Yep, that's principal Larman for you. Though everyone calls him principal Lardman on account that he's fat''. They both laughed. 

'' Yeah, I bet. That's funny'' Jake said . 

'' I will be seeing you, Jake Wilson" Lara said and walked off. 

'' Count on it" Jake said to himself. 

He was walking home when he saw the bronzos' attacking people." What the" Jake said, he ran to avoid the blaster shots of the bronzo's cannons. 

Flatmouth saw Jake and said " You two seize that boy". 

The two bronzos charged at Jake, he was looking around for something to fight with. He spotted a bin and threw it at the two knocking them down. 

" What do you think your doing boy " Flatmouth sneered. 

" I'm stopping you, duck boy. If you think I'm going to stand here and let you attack this island, think again", Jake shouted. Suddenly, a flash of red light appeared from out of the ground and a glowing red jewel was now visible. "Wow" Jake exclaimed amazed. 

" Could it be? --The mystic gem ruby of fire" Flatmouth gasped.Then the jewel and Jake disappeared . 

Jake appeared in a temple like palace that had many computer consoles and energy generators. 

" What is this place? " Jake asked. 

" Your in the power temple " a voice said. 

Jake turned around to see who said that, a girl in a brown and yellow robe with black hair had spoken. 

"Don' t be afraid my name is Marina. Master he's here". He turned to see a throne where an old man wearing a blue and gold robe with white hair sat . 

" Welcome to the temple Jake Wilson" the man said. 

" How do you know my name?" Jake asked. 

" I need you to help me and my apprentice defeat evil forces. I am Asmodieus grand wizard of planet Velar", the old man replied. 

" How can I help?" Jake asked 

" Do you see the red ruby gem on your waist", Asmodieus asked. 

" Yes I do" Jake replied . 

" That means it has chosen you to be the the red mystic gem ranger of the 21st century" Asmodieus responded. 

" I what?" Jake asked. 

" In the ancient prophecy it says that the seven mystic gems of fire,wind,earth,water,flower,thunder and ice will be called upon and used by warriors to defeat the evil lord Hycron and his armies of darkness", Asmodieus explained. 

"Wow. What do I do first?" he asked . 

"You will need to put the ruby in this.It's your gem morpher" Marina said and gave Jake the silvery device that had a red button on it. 

" Now press the button and say Red ranger mystic gem ~1" Asmodieus said. 

" Right " Jake said " Red ranger mystic gem~1". Suddenly, a flame engulfed Jake and he reappeared wearing a red suit with a silver flame on his chest with four lines coming off it, on his belt the red ruby gem was connected to it. 

Jake appeared in the Emerald city park where the bronzos' and Flatmouth were. The bronzos' were dragging a girl. "Lara!" Jake exclaimed. 

" Let me go you freaks!" Lara shouted. 

"Ha! Your not going anywhere, girl. Your going to be our first casualty. Destroy her Greenhorn" Flatmouth shouted. A green goat like monster with large horns charged at Lara but was blasted by red lazer beams. Flatmouth spotted Jake in his new attire. 

" No! It can't be one of the mystic gem rangers" Flatmouth said. " Bronzos' destroy him!" Flatmouth ordered. The bronzos' charged but Jake kicked and punched his way through them. 

" I'm going to gore you now red ranger" Green horn shouted and charged with his horns. Jake's arm became engulfed in fire. 

" Inferno comet punch!" Jake shouted. The fire comet hit greenhorn and he exploded in flames. 

"Grrr-- I will be back ranger" Flatmouth growled and disappeared in a flash of energy. Lara came up to Jake and said "Thanks for saving my life. Who are you?" she asked . 

"You can call me the red ranger and i'm a friend" he replied, then he disappeared in a red light. 

Jake was back home talking into his recorder. 

" Well, Nick you said something unexpected would happen and it did but I never knew I would become a ranger. I now have a reason I want to stay here plus of course Lara as well". 

His mom came in," So sweetie did you do anything interesting today?" she asked. 

" You have no idea" Jake said. 

****

**PLEASE COMMENT I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR OPINIONS ARE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER.**


	3. The Fire Zord

The Fire Zord 

Episode2 Season1 

Sunrise broke over the island of Emerald Falls when Jake Wilson woke up. As he stared down at himself, he saw the belt that the mystic gem ruby of fire was attached to. 

" The gem. It's real! So it wasn't a dream after all", Jake said aloud to himself. 

Jake was recapping the events that had happened, just yesterday he had fought alien soldiers, become a mystic gem ranger, met an ancient wizard and his apprentice and defeated a green goat like monster. Jake was walking down to breakfast when he saw his sister, father and mother already there. 

"What happened to you ?" Tina asked. 

" Nothing. I just had a rough night ", Jake responded. 

" So, ready for your second day of school son?" his Dad asked. 

" Yes. So Dad how's things at Stiles ?" Jake asked. 

"Pretty good. Our summer section is doing well" his dad replied. 

"Well, I better get ready for school" Jake said and he walked up the stairs. 

In other places, Flatmouth walked up to the control deck where Hycron was.He was sitting on his throne until Flatmouth came in. 

" The raid on the humans' island was unsuccessful my Lord" Flatmouth said grimly. 

" Is that so? I also hear that Asmodieus has awoken one of the mystic rangers of this century" Hycron said. 

" A temporary setback but-" Flatmouth was cut off . 

" Do you know what will happen if Asmodieus finds the gems before I do. He will have the power. Not me. Find the gems and destroy the gem warrior!" Hycron growled. 

" First I need a monster. Shadoword! " Flatmouth shouted. 

" Yes Flatmouth" Shadoword replied. 

"I want you to open this cryo room" he said pointing to the fourth door in the third line. 

" Good choice", Shadoword responded. Shadoword's black finger touched a button and the door opened. Out of this came a black and green lizard like monster with red eyes and a slithering tongue. 

" I am Lizalash. Ready to serve you lord Hycron" it said. 

" Good. Now go with Flatmouth and destroy Emerald Falls" Hycron said . 

" It shall be done", the lizard said. He and Flatmouth disappeared in a blast of blue and green energy. 

Jake was walking through the hallway of the school when he spotted Lara walking to a classroom. 

"Hey Lara" he shouted. It got her attention. 

" Hi Jake, so do you know where your class is?" she asked . 

" Yeah it's E32" Jake replied . 

" What a coincidence I'm in E32 as well " Lara said. 

" Well then I guess we'll be seeing each other more often" Jake said happily. Nearby, standing next to a locker was a boy with stringy blonde hair wearing a green shirt and brown baggy pants next to him was a brown haired short boy wearing red baggy clothes . 

" Look over there Josh, some boy is talking to your girl" the short boy said. 

"She's not my girl yet Chris but she will be. Lara's a total babe and I'm not letting her get away" the tall blonde boy said. The two boys strode over to Jake. 

" You're the New York kid aren't you?" the blonde haired boy asked. 

" Yes I am. I'm Jake Wilson" he said. 

" I'm Josh Recker and this is Chris Scud" Josh said. 

" What's up man?" Chris said. 

" Not much" Jake replied. 

" We'll be leaving. See ya later Wilson" Josh said then they ran off. 

At the command temple, Jake had arrived and seen Marina working at the console. 

" Hey Marina, what ya doing?" Jake asked. 

" Just some data work to download in the computers" she replied. 

"Marina it's time to show Jake the other devices in his arsenal" Asmodieus said. 

" Right" she said and opened a case that had seven metallic watches. 

" What are these?" Jake asked 

" Their your comwatches. You get the red one. The others are for the rest of the rangers" Asmodieus said. 

" The others are yellow for wind, green for water, black for earth, pink for flower, purple for thunder and blue for ice" Marina said to Jake . 

" Cool so when will I meet the other rangers?" Jake asked. 

" In time Jake, we cannot rush destiny" Asmodieus said calmly.Then the alarm went off. 

" Flatmouth and a monster are attacking people in down town Emerald city" Marina gasped. 

" I'm on it " Jake said. 

" Mystic gem ranger~1" he shouted and once again he was in his ranger attire. 

He teloported to the scene where bronzos' were attacking people. He fired his blaster at them knocking them down. Flatmouth saw Jake and smiled. 

" Ah, ranger. I'd like you to meet Lizalash. He is going to teach you what the definition of pain is " Flatmouth said. 

"Sorry Flatmouth but I've got a dictionary already" Jake replied. Both of them jumped up to t slash at each other but the fist of Lizalash knocked him down. 

"What's the matter ranger?Did you get rusty in the air?" Lizalash sneered . 

"Laugh it up lizard boy because your going to get charred" Jake retorted then fired his blaster at Lizalash's chest but it had no effect. Lizalash countered the blasts and fired them back at Jake. "Ahhh!" Jake was knocked back." That's it your fried now!" Jake shouted. 

"Inferno comet punch" Jake shouted, the fireball hit Lizalash and he exploded into ash. 

" Shadoword make him grow" Flatmouth ordered. 

" Very well. Shadow ball make this lizard who has combust, turn large to crush the ranger into t dust" Shadoword chanted. The ball not only reformed Lizalash's body it made him humongous. 

"What am I going to do now?" Jake said . 

" Jake, this is Asmodieus call for the mystic gem zord~1" Asmodieus replied. 

" Mystic gem zord~1" Jake shouted. 

In a volcano far away, a huge metal dragon burst out of the lava and flew to the island. It had red and black armour and a long tail. Jake had teloported himself up there and was in the cockpit. 

" This is too cool" he said. "Red dragon zord warrior mode" he said. It converted it's body into a warrior form with a fire lance. " You won't be able to stop me" Lizalash said and charged. 

"Roaring Fire blast!" Jake shouted. The lance fired a beam of fire, it hit Lizalash and he was destroyed. 

" I'll be back ranger!" Flatmouth growled then disappeared. 

Back at Jake's house he was talking into his recorder. 

"Well Rick a new thing happened. I actually piloted a 100 foot dragon and destroyed a giant lizard. This will definitely add to my weird things that have happened since I've been here list ". 

As he crawled into bed he was definitely sure he wouldn't trade this chance to be a hero to anyone. 


End file.
